Te quero Fica comigo
by Aymee06
Summary: Após tantas batalhas, tanto tempo de luta e de auto conhecimento Serena está pronta para viver uma nova fase em sua vida, porém seu amado Darien parece não estar ali para ela e tudo muda após ela ouvir escondida uma conversa dele.
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma batalha, o monstro que está a atacar no centro de Tóquio é enorme, apesar de tantos anos de lutas ainda me assusto com esses monstros.

Júpiter é a primeira a atacar, mas não surte efeito, ao contrário, parece que o monstro absorveu seu golpe e está se preparando para nos atacar com ele, nesse momento faço minha entrada tentando desviar a atenção dele.

\- As noites de sexta são para diversão e romance, não vou perdoar quem atrapalha os planos dos jovens. Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça. Sou Sailor...

Não deu tempo de continuar minha entrada triunfal... O monstro aponta sua mão para mim e direciona o golpe de Júpiter. Apavorei-me, mas antes do golpe me atingir sinto suas mãos a me puxar e seus fortes braços me segurando... Como é bom estar junto dele, sinto-me segura, protegida, hummm esse cheiro de rosas é tão agradável... Perco-me em meus pensamentos, quando percebo alguém me chamando, abro lentamente meus olhos, relutando por sair dos meus sonhos... Era ele, o Tuxedo Mask, o meu Tuxedo, o meu amor... Olhava-me fixamente, nervoso, foi quando voltei a mim, estávamos no meio de uma batalha e eu tinha me esquecido completamente. Sorri agradecida pela ajuda, voltei ao campo de batalha, ele atirou uma de suas rosas para distrair o monstro.

\- Pelo poder do cetro da princesa da Lua.

O monstro foi destruído, em seu lugar restou uma pá de pó cinza.

Rei, Lita, Mina e Amy foram para suas casas, eu fui encontrar-me com o meu herói, com o meu Darien.

Ah, esqueci de me apresentar, sou Serena Tsukino, tenho 19 anos, sou universitária, curso psicologia, namoro o homem mais lindo do Japão e sou a Sailor Moon, Princesa da Lua e futura rainha de Tóquio de Cristal. Sim, eu sei. É muita coisa para uma garota só, mas esse é o meu destino, às vezes sinto-me tão cansada... Mas tenho que prosseguir, o futuro das pessoas que amo depende de mim.

Ando apressada até a lanchonete onde havíamos de nos encontrar, provavelmente Darien já estava a me esperar. Ele é bem mais rápido do que eu. Entrei apressada e fui em direção às mesas de fundo da lanchonete, era lá que ele sempre me esperava. Ele é muito reservado então sempre procura locais mais discretos. Lá estava ele, tomando seu costumeiro café.

\- Olá Darien! Disse dando meu melhor sorriso.

\- Olá Serena, já estava aflito pela demora. Achei que tudo estava resolvido quando deixei vocês.

\- Ah sim. Mas é que vim só e parei para comer uns bolinhos naquela barraquinha que gosto.

\- hahahahha, sempre assim. Presumo então que não queira comer mais nada, não é?

\- que isso amor, foram só uns cinco bolinhos, estou faminta, você sabe que gasto muita energia nesses combates.

\- ok, e o que você quer pedir?

Nisso a garçonete se aproxima para anotar o pedido.

\- quero um x-burger duplo, um milk-shake de chocolate, uma porção de batatas fritas com queijo e um sundae de baunilha com cobertura de chocolate, paçoca e biscoitinhos.

Notei o olhar dela de espanto para o Darien, que apenas sorriu, pareceu-me envergonhado.

\- Eu quero um chá gelado e um sanduiche de queijo, por favor.

\- Daqui a pouco eu trago, disse a garçonete se retirando.

\- Darien, você tem vergonha de mim? Não entendi aquele olhar dele para a garçonete e não ia ficar com a duvida, preferi falar logo.

\- Eu? Me envergonhar de você? Da onde tirou essa ideia Serena?

\- É que quando terminei meu pedido notei que a garçonete olhou para você e você abaixou os olhos e fez uma expressão de descontentamento, vergonha, não sei bem.

\- Serena, é que as vezes me surpreende como você consegue comer tanta coisa e não engordar.

\- Ah Darien, eu como muito porque sinto fome mesmo e você sabe que estou sempre fazendo exercício.

\- Ah sim.. você corre para a faculdade porque acorda atrasada todos os dias, hahahahha

\- Poxa amor, que isso. Até parece a Rei falando. Você deveria me tratar com mais carinho sabia?! Digo isso fazendo beicinho.

\- Serena, estou brincando. Não me incomoda que comas dessa maneira, mas você tem que passar a ser mais responsável com seus compromissos, não pode ficar perdendo aula na faculdade e sei que isso acontece porque você está sempre atrasada.

O lanche chegou, estava delicioso. Saimos da lanchonete e Darien levou-me até minha casa, nos despedimos com um breve beijo. As vezes me entristeço com isso, Darien não beija-me como os mocinhos dos filmes e novelas, não sinto aquela paixão toda. Nossos beijos são rápidos, leves, fracos. Sei que ele me ama mas não entendo porque me mantem a distancia. Entrei em casa pensando nisso, cumprimentei meus pais e fui para o meu quarto.

\- Algum problema Serena? Perguntou-me a Lua.

\- Oi Lua, não, nenhum problema...

\- Se não tem problema, qual o motivo dessa cara?

\- Ah Lua, é que o Darien me deixou aqui e ao se despedir me deu um beijinho.

\- Não compreendo. Normalmente isto seria motivo de alegria e não dessa expressão triste que estás.

\- É que estou pensando Lua, o Darien é sempre distante comigo, nossos beijos são sempre assim, fraternos, amáveis, mas não tem aquela paixão dos beijos que vejo na TV e dos beijos que vimos o Endymion dar na Serenity.

\- Ora Serena, sabes bem que o Darien não gosta de ficar de intimidade em publico, tenho certeza que quando estão a sós no apartamento dele ele trata-te diferente não é?

\- Não Lua, é sempre assim. As vezes percebo que ele quer me beijar mais, quer mais, mas ele interrompe e afasta-se, não entendo o porque. Já sou maior de idade, não preciso mais mentir para os meus pais quando estou na casa dele. Já dormi lá algumas vezes mas é sempre assim. Nem deitar ao meu lado ele deita, eu durmo sempre no quarto de hospedes. Não compreendo o porque disto. Será que ele acha-me ainda muito criança para ele?

\- Serena, acho que estais a exagerar. Darien te ama e creio que ele esteja apenas te respeitando ou preferias que ele te agarra-se?

\- Não sei Lua, vou deitar-me estou muito cansada. Boa noite.

_Darien, por que me tratas assim? Por acaso não me desejas? Não me queres? _

_Serena, bem sabes que te amo, mas você é muito infantil ainda, não sinto esse tipo de desejo por você, mas sei que quando amadureceres o sentirei ._

_Não Darien, eu quero que me desejes agora, porque senão poderá desejar a outras e não quero te perder, não quero te perder, não posso te perder._

\- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Lua porque me arranhaste?

\- Você estava gritando, chorando, falando coisas sem sentido, te chamei e não adiantou, essa foi a forma de te acordar. Teve um pesadelo?

\- Sim, um pesadelo, mas vou tirá-lo a limpo.

Tomo meu café, um bom banho e vou me arrumar, coloquei um vestido azul claro com detalhes de flores rosas no busto, fiz minhas marias chiquinhas e despedi-me de meus pais. Decidi ir dar um passeio para pensar melhor em tudo.

Cheguei ao parque e vi vários casais a namorar, claro, hoje é sábado o dia que todos aproveitam para desfrutar de seu amor. Menos eu.. Darien é sempre muito ocupado estudando, trabalhando, quase não tem tempo para mim.

Passei no Templo onde Rei mora, as meninas já estavam lá, conversamos sobre o monstro de ontem, Amy ainda não achou nada referente a origem do monstro. Aproveitei que estávamos todas ali e conversei com elas sobre meu dilema.

\- Olha Serena, sempre achei mesmo estranho o Darien te tratar assim.

\- Mina, não fale isso, o Darien é reservado, não gosta de ficar expondo o que sente, certamente quando estão a sós é diferente, não é Serena?

\- Não Amy, é igual.

\- Serena, como pode ser igual se até dormir no apartamento dele você já dorme?

\- Rei, eu durmo lá, mas nunca com ele. Durmo no quarto de hospedes.

\- Calma ai, ele nunca tentou nada?

\- Esse é o problema Lita, nunca tentou, nunca esboçou desejar tentar. E olha que se ele tentasse eu deixaria, o amo demais.

\- Quer dizer que vocês nunca fizeram amor? Perguntaram todas em coro.

\- Não meninas... se nem me beijar como nos filmes ele me beija, dirá algo além disso.

As meninas ficaram em silencio, notei que não sabiam o que me dizer. Me despedi delas, e caminhei em direção ao meu porto seguro e motivo dos meus pensamentos confusos.

Olhei para o prédio que ele mora e decidi entrar e espera-lo no apartamento, eu tenho a chave e será melhor conversar com ele aqui. Resolvi esclarecer minhas duvidas com ele. Entrei e o apartamento estava como sempre muito bem arrumado. Nesse mês ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de vir aqui. Fui direto ao quarto dele, estava cansada e também queria sentir seu perfume mais próximo de mim. Deitei-me em sua cama e o fiquei esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei de meu cochilo com o barulho na porta. Levantei-me para ir recebê-lo, mas quando sai do quarto ouvi outras vozes. Preferi esperar para saber quem estava ali, antes de anunciar minha presença. Vai que era alguma mulher, tremi só de pensar nisso, não, Darien nunca me trairia.

\- Darien, que apartamento legal. Deve ser caro morar aqui.

Era uma voz masculina, ufa, senti-me aliviada, mas não a reconheci.

\- Tom, o Darien herdou esse apartamento, é realmente muito bonito e amplo, ainda mais para um rapaz solteiro.

Ah... Essa voz eu conheço, é o Andrew, meu irmão de consideração.

\- Gosto muito daqui Tom, o apartamento é até grande demais para mim. Meus pais adotivos o compraram quando decidi viver aqui em Tóquio para cursar medicina.

\- Morar sozinho tem suas vantagens, não é mesmo? Eu não posso levar qualquer moça lá para casa sem ter que dar muitas explicações, mas você não tem esse problema. Certamente esse seu apartamento é conhecido por muitas moças da cidade.

Fiquei vermelha com esse comentário. Como assim muitas moças vêm aqui? Quem é esse Tom de quem o Darien nunca me falou? Não estou gostando nada dessa história. Aproximo-me um pouco mais no corredor, mas fico atrás de uma pilastra, de modo que não podem me ver. Quero ouvir bem a resposta do Darien a isso.

\- Que nada Tom, esse apartamento não é um motel não. Não trago, nem nunca trouxe moças para cá nesse sentido que você está pensando.

\- Ah Darien, nos conhecemos há tempo, sei que estou longe tem uns quatro anos, porem lembro muito bem que você sempre foi o mais desejado na universidade e as meninas faziam fila por você e você escolhia uma a cada final de semana para ser sua companhia.

Argh. Ele tem razão. Lembro que quando conheci o Darien, antes de sabermos de nosso passado, nosso futuro, nossas identidades secretas, sempre o via a cada sábado com uma garota diferente e não ficavam apenas a passear não, eram aos beijos, abraços. Calma ai... Se ele me diz que não me beija ou abraça porque não gosta de se expor, como é que antes ele ficava de amasso pela praça? Tem tanto tempo que eu não me lembrava disso, mas agora, tem mesmo algo errado, só pode ser comigo.

\- Tom, você não sabe de nada. O Darien mudou. Está namorando há três anos uma menina muito especial, linda, encantadora. Ele não é mais o mesmo.

\- Hahahaha Darien Chiba, o maior galanteador da faculdade prendeu-se a uma mulher? Não acredito.

\- É verdade meu amigo. Desde que você foi embora muita coisa mudou e essa foi uma delas. Estou namorando já tem três anos e fazendo planos para o casamento.

Ah... O casamento. Quase suspirei alto demais. Tenho que me controlar senão podem me ouvir.

\- Bem, se você me diz então eu acredito. Mas faço questão de conhecer essa mulher que conseguiu te prender. Imagino que seja a própria Afrodite, linda, com um corpo escultural, madura, provavelmente já graduada como você.

Ouço passos pela sala. Melhor me afastar um pouco.

\- Darien, quem são essas meninas? Estava procurando uma foto da sua namorada, mas não achei, só encontrei esta com essas crianças.

\- Tom, essa é a Serena, minha namorada e essa menininha é a Rini, sua... Prima.

\- Não acredito. Você está namorando uma menina Darien?! Não posso acreditar.

\- Ela não é uma menina, tem 19 anos. E é o amor da minha vida.

Pronto, me derreti.

\- Ah Darien, faz-me rir. O Chiba, que conquistava até professoras, modelos está namorando uma simples garota? Que penteado é esse? Tem certeza que ela tem 19 anos? Parece uma criança de 10.

\- Pode parar Tom, a Serena é como uma irmã para mim e não permitirei que fale assim dela. Ela pode até ser ainda um pouco infantil e usar esse penteado de criança, mas não conheço ninguém com um coração tão bondoso quanto o dela.

\- Exatamente, não vou permitir que fale assim dela, estamos entendidos Tom?

\- Claro Darien, me desculpe, foi o susto mesmo.

Já não gostei desse Tom. O que é que tem meu cabelo. Gosto de usá-lo assim. Sei que não sou mais criança, mas gosto de me divertir, de sorrir, de brincar. Bem, tem horas que sou mesmo bem infantil para a minha idade. Mas ele nem me conhece, como pode falar assim de mim?

\- Mas então, diga-me uma coisa, sua namorada tem muitas amigas?

\- Tem, mas agora mesmo você estava dizendo que não gosta de meninas, não entendo.

\- É como dizem, as mais novas são mais fogosas. Aposto que foi isso que te conquistou.

O que? Ele disse o que de mim?

\- Tom, Serena não é assim.

\- Por que está vermelho Darien? Sempre conversamos abertamente sobre tudo, não me diga que isso mudou também?

\- Não é isso. É que, bem, Serena e eu nunca...

\- Vocês nunca fizeram amor Darien? Não acredito. Ela vira e mexe está aqui, tem até a copia da chave, sei que dorme às vezes aqui. Como assim?

\- Andrew você a conhece bem. Todas as vezes que dormiu aqui foi no quarto de hospedes. Nunca rolou nada.

\- Mas por quê? Ela não quer?

Claro que quero.. Mas ele nunca nem tentou.

\- Não sei, na verdade não conversamos sobre isso.

\- Mas e quando o clima esquenta?

\- Esse é o problema, não esquenta. Não tem assim aquele tesão sabem.

\- Mas Darien, apesar de só a conhecer pela foto e acha-la nova, ela me parece bem bonita e duvido que você namore alguém por quem não sentisse desejo, não entendo.

\- Eu também não entendo Tom, a amo incondicionalmente, ela é minha vida, minha família, meu tudo. A acho linda, a mulher mais linda que já conheci, mas, não sei bem o porquê, quando estou com ela não sinto esse desejo, essa excitação.

\- Que estranho Darien, sempre vejo vocês juntos e a Serena tão apaixonada. Não sabia disso.

\- É Andrew. E acho que ela está percebendo algo. Ontem quando a deixei em casa, notei que se decepcionou com meu beijo. Foi um beijo simples, fraterno. Eu não consigo aprofundar mais as caricias com ela, nem beija-la profundamente eu consigo. Não entendo o porque.

\- Darien, será que não é pelo jeito dela, a forma de se vestir ou pentear? Porque pela foto noto que ela não se veste como as demais de sua idade, achei que ela tinha uns 13 anos e não 19.

\- Pode ser, mas é o jeito dela e a amo mesmo assim. Só não sei até quando ficaremos nisso.

Então era verdade. Ele não me deseja. Lagrimas começaram a rolar involuntariamente. Não posso começar a chorar, irão me descobrir aqui. Melhor voltar para o quarto, eles já mudaram de assunto, agora falam sobre a faculdade, trabalho.

Deitei novamente na cama pensando na conversa que ouvi, realmente ele não se sente atraído por mim, mas por quê? Será pelas minhas roupas? O cabelo? As meninas e até minha mãe já haviam me dito para me arrumar mais, mudar meu estilo, ficar mais adulta, mas me sinto bem assim, alias me sentia, porque se é por isso que o Darien não me quer eu tenho que fazer algo. Ouço passos, tem alguém se aproximando.

\- Vem conhecer o resto do apartamento. Esse é o quarto de hospedes, o lavabo, o escritório.

\- Mas a parte mais bonita do apartamento fica escondida no quarto do Darien, uma varanda incrível Tom.

\- Vamos lá, mostro para você. Ué, não me lembro de ter deixado a porta fechada.

Estão abrindo a porta, fechei meus olhos para parecer estar dormindo. Não tinha outro jeito, não dava para sair e não tinha onde me esconder com o Darien mostrando todo o apartamento ao seu amigo.

\- Ah? Ué o que a Serena está fazendo aqui.

\- Acho melhor irmos Andrew.

\- Concordo. Darien, já vamos, outro dia conversamos mais ok?

\- Claro, desculpa amigos, mas não sabia que ela estava aqui.

\- Será que ouviu nossa conversa.

\- Acredito que não, espero que não.

Ouço-os despedindo-se. Provavelmente virá me acordar. Terei que ser mais atriz ainda agora.

\- Serena, amor, acorda.

\- Hum.. quero caramelo.

\- Serena, que caramelo. Acorda.

\- Darien, oi, o que você está fazendo aqui? Minha mãe deixou você entrar?

\- Cabecinha de vento você está no meu apartamento.

\- Estou? Sento na cama, olho para os lados e continuo - Desculpe amor, eu estava passeando aqui perto e resolvi vir te dar um beijo, mas você não estava, decidi te esperar e devo ter pegado no sono.

\- Bem, já está tarde. Irá dormir aqui ou vai para casa?

\- Vou dormir aqui, só preciso avisar minha mãe.

Ele preparou a janta, vimos um filme na sala, sentou-se pouco distante de mim, me aproximei mais, como se estivesse com sono, na verdade queria apenas sentir seu corpo. Só o sinto quando estamos em batalha e ele vem ao meu auxilio me levando em seus braços. Quero que me abrace...

\- Estás com frio?

\- Um pouco, por quê?

\- Grudou-se em mim, vou pegar uma coberta.

Será que ele não entende nada? Bem, não me desejas, não me quer. Mas isso vai mudar. Vou conseguir faze-lo me desejar.

\- Aqui a coberta.

\- Obrigada, mas preferia estar abraçada a você.

\- Então me abrace.

Enfim abraçada a ele, mas não tão junto como eu gostaria, tinham cobertas, roupas, tudo impedindo que o toque. Adormeci ali. Acordei na cama do quarto de hospedes, meu quarto. Levantei, fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho. Fui ao quarto dele enrolada na toalha pegar uma camisa, pois não tinha levado roupas para lá. Ele estava escolhendo a roupa quando entrei.

\- Oi amor, bom dia.

\- Oi Sere...na. Corou-se quando me vi enrolada na toalha. – O que houve?

\- Ah, eu não trouxe roupa e só lembrei depois de ter tomado banho, vim pegar uma camisa sua.

Ele abriu a gaveta e me entregou uma camisa, a menor que ele tinha, mas ainda assim ficou grande em mim. Pensei em me desfazer da toalha e por a camisa ali, na frente dele, mas a vergonha falou mais alto. Não posso ser assim tão atirada, ele tem que querer primeiro. Fui ao meu quarto e coloquei a camisa. Passamos o dia em sua casa vendo filmes, conversando. Decidi não perguntar nada a ele sobre nós. Já tinha ouvido o suficiente durante sua conversa ontem. Agora não é o momento de falar e sim de agir.

Deixou-me em casa após o lanche da tarde, me beijou como de costume e foi-se. Quando entrei conversei com minha mãe e pedi para passar a semana na casa da Molly, que está morando em Yokohama, para que minha mudança seja mais radical. Minha mãe assentiu depois de perguntar se eu tinha certeza do que queria fazer. Liguei para Molly e combinamos tudo. Irei amanhã e volto no sábado pela manhã, chegarei quase no horário da festa na faculdade.

Liguei para o Darien e para as meninas avisando de minha ida para a casa da Molly, ficaram sem entender, mas eu disse que era porque estava com saudades da Molly e que ela estava precisando da minha ajuda, disse que eu iria encontra-los direto no baile porque provavelmente chegaria em cima da hora e iria direto para lá.

Mal sabem eles o que os aguarda. Uma nova Serena vem ai. Espero que o Darien goste.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando cheguei à rodoviária Molly já estava me esperando. Foi ótimo reencontrar minha amiga de infância. Molly e eu estudamos juntas desde a primeira serie, só nos separamos na época da universidade quando ela mudou-se para Yokohama para estudar design na universidade de lá. Sua mãe manteve a loja de joias aqui em Tóquio, por isso uma vez a cada trimestre ela vem resolver as questões da loja e sempre que pode a Molly a acompanha e fica lá em casa. Mas tem quase um ano que não a via. Quantas saudades. Pude notar também que ela parece mais adulta, está muito bem vestida, seus cabelos estão mais curtos. Está linda. Como eu queria ser assim...

\- Olá Serena, fez boa viagem? Se tivesse nos avisado com mais antecedência nosso motorista poderia ter te buscado em casa, não precisaria vir de ônibus.

\- Olá Sra. Shonj, fiz boa viagem, obrigada. Desculpe por ter vindo de repente.

\- Não há nenhum problema Serena, você é da família, pode vir quando quiser, nem precisa avisar. Só falei que seria uma viagem mais confortável para você. Mas me diga, está com semana de folga na universidade?

\- Na verdade não. Eu quis vir porque gostaria de conversar com a Sra. e com a Molly sobre uma situação que estou vivendo e acredito que possam me ajudar.

\- Vamos à sala de jantar e lá você nos explica como podemos ajudar.

Após o lanche expliquei o que estava passando. Sempre contei tudo para a Molly e muitas das vezes para sua mãe também, sempre procuravam me ajudar com seus conselhos, tinha esperança que agora me auxiliassem.

\- Serena, serei sincera com você, não acho que o Darien sinta vergonha, porém acredito que já está na hora de vestir-se e portar-se como uma moça da sua idade. Essas roupas e penteados mais infantis não ficam bem. Não é necessário você mudar sua essência, mas se você se arrumar mais, usar maquiagem, mudar o cabelo, as pessoas, não apenas o Darien, verão você como uma moça mais responsável, comprometida. As roupas mais despojadas e coloridas tais quais você usam dão a impressão de uma pessoa descompromissada e imatura.

\- Achas mesmo? É que sempre gostei de me vestir assim, apesar de achar bonito as minhas amigas usarem roupas mais justas, com cores mais sóbrias, nunca achei que combinasse comigo.

\- É só você achar algo que se sinta bem amiga. Eu demorei um pouco para mudar meu jeito de me vestir, aprender a me maquiar, mas nada muito complicado. Se você quiser mesmo, minha mãe e eu podemos te ajudar e no final da semana você estará como deseja.

\- Eu quero sim. Quero muito ser linda e elegante como vocês. Tenho certeza que assim o Darien ficará mais interessado. Quem sabe é isso que falta para ele decidir marcar logo o casamento. Como começamos?

\- Vou marcar um horário com meu cabeleireiro e... Acho melhor, antes de irmos às compras você conversar com meu estilista para ele lhe orientar sobre o que fica melhor para seu corpo. Farei as ligações e amanhã mesmo começaremos.

\- Obrigada. Não sei se tenho dinheiro para tanto. Consegui economizar três mesadas e minha mãe me deu mais um pouco para a viagem, porém acredito que não dará nem para o inicio. Disse com certa tristeza, sabia que essa mudança custaria caro. O dinheiro da mesada eu estava guardando para comprar um celular novo, mais moderno; mas o Darien é mais importante e também já estava na hora de eu mostrar que cresci.

\- Não se preocupe, isso não será problema, faço questão de dar esse presente para você.

Agradeci muito animada. Estava muito feliz com essa ajuda. Ao longo dos dias fomos ao cabeleireiro, shopping, aulas de etiqueta. Foram ótimas as aulas com o estilista. Nem eu imaginava que pudesse ser tão bonita, alias, linda, sem falsa modéstia, descobri que sou mesmo linda. Sempre que via o passado achava a Princesa Serenity linda e no futuro a Neo Queen Serenity era linda e elegante, mas no presente não conseguia me ver assim, mas agora tomei consciência de que eu sou assim. Mal posso imaginar a surpresa que causarei nas meninas, nos meus pais e principalmente no Darien.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheguei em casa faltando pouco mais de uma hora para o baile. O motorista da Sra. Shonj me deixou em casa, realmente a viagem não foi tão cansativa quanto seria se eu tivesse vindo de ônibus. Surpresa... espanto, não sei qual palavra definiria a reação dos meus pais ao me verem. Meu pai estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas dizendo para minha mãe que agora ele me via como uma mulher e não mais como a sua garotinha, minha mãe sorria... apenas sorria, sorria muito, me disse que estava feliz de me ver linda e retratando fisicamente a maturidade que ela sabia que eu já tinha. Claro, depois de tantos anos de luta, depois de tantas batalhas, sofrimentos, eu já não era mesmo aquela menina boba e chorona, apenas ainda me vestia como tal. Agora não mais, agora sou uma mulher.

Pedi a minha mãe para passar o vestido que escolhi para usar no baile e corri para o meu quarto, Lua ficou sem reação ao me ver.

\- Serena? Mas o que aconteceu? Seu cabelo, suas roupas, você está muito diferente. Você viajou sem nos dar muitas explicações, o que está havendo?

\- Oi Lua, também senti saudades. Gostou das mudanças?

\- Você está linda, mas está muito diferente. Pode começar a se explicar.

\- Oh Lua, eu precisava disso, me sentir linda, me sentir mulher. Não podia ser ou aparentar ser aquela menina chorona para sempre, não é?! Tinha que externar o que já sou por dentro. Me senti tão bem com essa mudança.

\- Mas eu não compreendo, varias vezes eu e as meninas comentamos sobre você ainda usar seu cabelo preso daquela forma, sobre você não usar roupas tão infantis e você sempre nos dizia que era seu jeito, que você gostava assim. Eu te conheço princesa, sei que algo deve ter acontecido para você mudar assim tão rápido. Essa viagem repentina então... Não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Lua, eu não tenho nada para contar. Eu cheguei à conclusão que a forma que me vestia, me arrumava não combinava mais comigo, não refletia mais meu interior. Ao longo desse tempo, desde que te conheço, passei por tanta coisa, tantas lutas, tantas descobertas, dores, sofrimentos e muitas alegrias também e isso me mudou, eu cresci.

Eu gostaria de contar a Lua o motivo, mas senti vergonha, como vou dizer que mudei para que o Darien me deseje, como digo isso?

\- Então isso não tem nada a ver com o Darien? Quero dizer, você andou chorosa antes de viajar porque achava que o relacionamento de vocês estava com problemas, conversou com as meninas que eu sei, disse que sentia que ele não te desejava, decidiu do nada ir viajar e fez essa mudança radical e me diz que não tem nada a ver com ele, é isso?

\- Bem Lua... eu, e .. eu, eu não sei. Eu achei que mudando um pouco quem sabe ele

-Serena telefone para você, é o Darien!

Ufa... me salvei de ter que dar muitas explicações para a Lua, ela não entenderia.

Corri para atender o telefone, estava com saudades do meu amor, esses dias que estive fora não nos falamos.

\- Oi amor, estava com saudades.

\- Oi Serena, eu também. Aconteceu algo com a Molly, estranhei você decidir viajar assim tão rápido e sem conversar comigo ou com as meninas, ficamos muito preocupados.

\- Não, a Molly está bem, é que... (pensa.. pensa.. uma desculpa rápida... ) ah, eu estava com saudades dela, há tempos não conversávamos e resolvi ir até lá.

\- Você perdeu uma semana de aula, vai ter que estudar muito para recuperar.

\- É, eu sei e farei isso.

\- Então eu te liguei para saber que horas eu passo ai para te buscar para irmos juntos ao baile.

\- Ah Darien, então eu cheguei tem pouco tempo ainda estou vendo roupa essas coisas e devo demorar um pouco, você se incomoda de nos encontrarmos lá no baile? Peço ao meu pai para me levar.

\- Você tem certeza? Não me importo em te esperar.

\- Tenho sim. Pode ir direto para o baile, encontro você lá. Agora tenho que desligar. Beijos.

\- Bem, se você prefere assim. Ate mais tarde, beijo.

Sai-me bem na ligação, faltavam 40 minutos para o baile e eu tinha que tomar banho, me maquiar conforme aprendi. Acabei demorando um pouco mais do que o esperado, me enrolei na maquiagem, era rímel, blush, sombra e mais um monte de coisas. Mas o resultado ficou ótimo.

Estava com um vestido longo azul escuro, da cor dos olhos do Darien, era tomara que caia, no centro abaixo dos seios tinha um lindo broche prateado, o vestido era a cinturado e um pouco justo até o quadril depois tinha um elegante caimento, era belíssimo. Deixei meus cabelos soltos, o cabeleireiro os tinha cortado estavam pouco abaixo dos ombros, num corte repicado que deu um pouco de volume. Coloquei uma sombra prateada com um delineador grafite, blush rosado e um batom vinho. Usei um perfume que Molly tinha me presenteado, ele era amadeirado com notas cítricas. Molly disse que a vendedora tinha falado que era um escolha perfeita para uma noite a dois. Tomara que funcione.

Meu pai tirou varias fotos quando me viu pronta, minha mãe até chorou. Ambos estranharam o Darien não ir me buscar, mas expliquei que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos no baile. Meu pai ficou muito feliz em ir me levar e aproveitou todo o trajeto para dizer que eu estava linda e que com essa mudança ele percebia o quanto eu tinha crescido.

Chegamos ao salão e tinham vários carros e jovens. Não vi nenhuma das meninas no hall, nem o Darien e o Andrew. Percebi alguns rapazes me olhando, fiquei feliz, parece que conseguirei o resultado que almejo. Respirei fundo e entrei no salão.


	5. Chapter 5

Apartamento do Darien, 2 horas antes do baile.

( Darien ao telefone) - Não Rei, ainda não falei com a Serena, vocês não tiveram contato com ela durante essa semana? Hum... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Bem, eu não pressenti nada e você também não, acredito que esteja tudo bem. Mais tarde vou ligar para a casa dela para combinar de busca-la para o baile. OK. Nos vemos lá então.

\- Quem era Darien? Alguma namoradinha?

\- Claro que não Tom, já te falei que minha única namorada é a Serena. Era a Rei amiga dela querendo saber se eu tinha noticias.

\- Pois é, eu achei super esquisita essa viagem da Serena, ela não é de fazer isso.

\- Sim Andrew, eu até conversei com a mãe dela e pelo que ela me disse a Serena ligou pra Molly e decidiu ir pra lá, perdendo uma semana de aula. Também não entendi. Daqui a pouco vou ligar para a casa dela para ver se ela já chegou.

\- Vocês não se falaram nesse tempo em que ela esteve viajando?

\- Não. Confesso que estranhei porque normalmente ela me liga todos os dias.

\- Será que ela arrumou outro?

\- Claro que não Tom, que ideia. Serena e o Darien se amam, não dá pra imaginar um sem o outro. Quando você ver os dois juntos irá entender.

\- Desculpe, foi uma brincadeira apenas. Mas, pensei aqui numa coisa, ela decidiu viajar logo após aquele dia que eu vim conhecer seu apartamento não foi?

\- Sim, foi no dia seguinte que decidiu ir, por que?

\- Será que ela ouviu nossa conversa? Aquela que você dizia não se sentir atraído por ela?

\- Acho que não, ela dormia quando entramos no quarto e conhecendo-a como conheço, se ela tivesse ouvido teria chorado por horas, brigado, me questionado e ela estava normal.

\- Bem, não vejo a hora de conhece-la formalmente hoje e descobrir o que te fez se apaixonar por ela.

O que Tom disse me fez pensar, será que ela tinha escutado a conversa? Mas, se tivesse ela teria me confrontado, ela não é de ficar guardando as coisas, só se ficou muito magoada e preferiu se afastar, isso justificaria a viagem. O problema é que quando estou com ela tem um bloqueio, logico que gostaria de beija-la com intensidade, toma-la em meus braços, sermos um , mas não consigo. Varias vezes em que ela dormiu aqui eu tinha decido me aproximar mas quando a olho não sinto tesão, desejo. A verdade é que a amo imensamente mas ela não me excita. Chego a me perguntar se na época do Milenio de Prata era assim para Serenity e Endymion, mas sempre ouvi que eles se amavam e viviam colados pelo jardim, porque não consigo ser assim com a Serena? Há 3 anos que não tenho nenhuma relação sexual, as vezes é frustrante porque sei que todos os nossos amigos acham que transamos até porque ela vira e mexe dorme aqui e eu realmente queria que assim fosse, mas quando a olho com as marias chiquinhas, lembro de Rini, lembro de crianças no parquinho... quem é que se excita com uma lembrança dessas.

\- Darien, Darien, Darien acorda.

\- Ah.. oi, desculpa estava pensando aqui...

\- Falta pouco mais de meia hora pro baile, você não ia ligar para a Serena?

\- Claro, vou ligar, com licença e obrigado por me lembrar.

...

\- E ai Darien, vai busca-la que horas?

\- Não vou Andrew.

\- Como assim não vai? Ela ainda não chegou de viagem?

\- Sim já chegou, está se arrumando para o baile mas disse que vai demorar e que prefere que o pai a leve e que eu vá direto daqui para lá. Não entendi.

\- Estranho mesmo. O que minha irmãzinha está aprontando. Nunca ela ia perder a chance de chegar grudada em você no baile, ainda mais do jeito que é ciumenta.

\- Enfim, vamos nos arrumar porque senão iremos nos atrasar muito e hoje quero ver se você e a Lita enfim se entendem e quem sabe conseguimos uma parceira pro Tom.

Chegamos ao baile e já tinham algumas pessoas, as meninas já estavam lá e foram falar conosco, apresentei o Tom a elas e percebi que ele e Mina trocaram alguns olhares, mas nada além disso. Elas falaram que iam dançar e nós fomos para uma mesa que ficava próxima a varanda e ao bar.

Mais de 20 minutos e nada da Serena chegar, tudo bem que ela sempre se atrasa, mas isso já está muito estranho.

Passaram mais alguns minutos, as meninas ainda na pista de dança, estava tocando musica eletrônica, de repente Tom me chama a atenção, ele estava parado literalmente babando olhando em direção ao bar.

\- Tom, Tom.. oi, Toooommm acorda.

\- Ah oi, desculpem mas me perdi naquela deusa parada ali perto do bar. Que moça linda.

\- Onde? Onde?

\- Ali Andrew, de costas, não vi seu rosto ainda. Mas que corpo lindo. Olha Darien.

\- Muito linda mesmo Tom, tenho que concordar.

\- Esse é o tipo que você saia não é?

\- Sim Tom, mas isso é passado ok?! E evite esses assuntos por hoje se a Serena ouve ficará muito magoada.

\- Claro, me desculpe. Bem.. vou lá no bar pegar umas bebidas para nós e aproveito para conhecer aquela maravilha.

Otimo, o Tom já achou uma possível companhia para a noite, daqui a pouco Andrew vai ficar com a Lita e eu ficarei aqui sozinho.. Serena Serena.. hoje você está muito atrasada.


End file.
